Our Love story
by TD Lover Forever
Summary: My first song fiction,Please review,Love story by Taylor Swift.I was listening to this song when I thought of this story.DxG I was so heartbroken to be away from my best friend until that day...


**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch in our house, while my husband wow that felt funny,went to get us something to drink.

I pulled out a photo album ,and decided to go through it when I open that book and looked the pictures I had a flashback.

**We were both young when i first saw you,**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts,**

**I standing there on a balcony on summer air**

*_Flashback*four years ago_

**Oh little did I know,**

**You were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

_"UGH where is he",I heard a tap on my window_

_"Psst... sweetheart"_

_"Finally"I opened my window and saw him_

_I climed down the tree next to my window and with my boots I sliped but he caught_

_"careful there sweetheart you might break something"_

_"Thanks"I whispered_

_"where were you"I shouted releasing from his muscular arms_

_"shh.."_

_"where?"_

_He sighed and said"I was on a run"_

_"all right,let's go"I ran off and he ran after me_

_When he caught up to me he tackled me to the ground and there we were breathing heavy from all the runnning(we ran all the way to the park) and we just starred at each other his teal eyes piercing my black ones and that night,is when we fell in love with each other._

**Romeo take me some where we can be alone **

**I'll be waiting all is left to do is run**

**You be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes**

_"gwen"he whispered_

_"yea"_

_"kiss me"_

_"what"I shuttered_

_"It's ok if-_

_I shut him up by...kissing him he didn't think twice before kissing me back_

_And that's when we became a couple,we dated for about 17 months_

_but when I told my dad about our relationship he said_

**Romeo stay away from Juliet**

_He thought Duncan was a bad influence and from then on my dad bolted my windows every night and i never saw duncan again since it was winter break already we couldn't go to school to talk to eachother _

_I missed him so much_

**I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet,**

**But You were everything to me, I was begging please don't go**

_It was _

**I got tired waiting wondering if you were ever coming around,**

**My faith in you was... fading**

_a week now and when I was going to give up there was a knock on my door_

_"Go away"I said thinking it was my mom,dad or brother_

_the knock went again_

_"UGH"I pulled myself up from my bed and opened the door_

_To my shock I saw that it wasn't my mom,dad or brother but it was Duncan_

_"Duncan"I whispered tears filling my eyes and my jaw dropping to the ground _

_He didn't say anything but he got down on one knee_

_"Oh wow"I whispered to myself_

**Romeo save me I been feeling so alone,**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come,**

**Is this in my head I don't know what to think,**

**He kneels to the ground and pull out a ring and said,**

**Marry me Juliet You never have to be alone,**

**I love you and that's all I really know,**

**I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress,**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

_"oh Duncan...YES!"I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight _

_I saw my dad standing behind us and hugged him too"I love you Dad_

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

I shut the photo album and sighed

Duncan came back with the drinks

"Here you go babe something healthy for the baby and you"He sat down next to me and gently placed his hand on my stomach

Oh i forgot Duncan was a punk and I was a goth before we got married and now we have one son and a soon coming daughter

"You are such a softie duncan"

"That's because you made me so"he said then poked my nose

"Mommy,daddy"yelled our little son running up to us

Duncan chucked and put our handsome little boy on his lap and then put his arm around me and said "I love my family"He then kissed my forehead

I sighed and layed my head on his shoulder while he turned on the T.V.

"I love you duncan"

"I love you too pasty"


End file.
